1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a document includes blank pages, a printing process has been performed unnecessarily on the blank pages as well, leading to waste in print sheets and processing time.
To solve this problem, a technique has been proposed for performing a printing process in which blank pages are excluded (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-74783). In a method proposed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-74783, a determination is made as to whether a processing-target page is blank according to whether a pixel is recorded in a designated region on the page.